Yukino tries to give a love letter to Hachiman Hikigaya
by Yami-Of-Saya
Summary: Love letters is one of the many ways of letting a person know you are interested in them, its simple and nothing special in it, the only hard part of it is how to actually make the person receive it. may it be by giving it to them directly or placing it on a place the person would notice, sounds easy enough really, well except for a certain girl named Yukinoshita Yukino.


Yukino tries to give a love letter to Hachiman Hikigaya,

* * *

 **ALSO BEFORE YOU ASK YES I INDEED GOT THE NAME INITIALS IDEA FROM G.E.P. AND YES YOU SHOULD READ HIS FANFICTIONS ITS TOP NOTCH**

* * *

Yukino Tries to give a love letter to Hachiman Hikigaya but she is too shy and scared to give it to him personally

since it would be awkward so she instead placed it under the teacher's table before classes started. but there was

something that has been bothering her because she somehow made something wrong. only after the classed started did

she realize that she wrote the initials "H.H." for Hachiman HIkigaya, but since he isnt the only one having the In

itials since there is Hayama Hayato she would then get a lot of misunderstandings. but she is already too late.

With haste, she ran to Hachiman's class hoping that their teacher would be late and that she can still excuse herself

to get the love letter. her section is far from his class since she is in the international section. Yukino exceeds in

all academics but has a poor stamina making her slow to reach the class. with much effort she reached it, knocked and

hoped that the love letter is still undiscovered.

As the Sliding door opened a sweat falls down on her face, hoping to see a student from the class, but instead it

wasnt someone she would expect, nor the one she hopes to expect. It was the man himself, Hachiman Hikigaya Opening

the sliding door about to go outside and get a drink.

Hachiman asks with a surprise face "Yukinoshita? what are you doing here?". as Yukinoshita was frozen solid by

suddenly facing Hachiman she stood there speechless and red. trying to snap out of it she tries to calm herself down,

"Hi-Hikigaya co-could please excuse me i- forgot something- y-yes forgot."

and like a dream come true, Yukinoshita was relieved that it wasn't seen by the other students, but of course Hachiman

is as curious as ever asks her "uh why are you looking under the teacher's table?"

Yukino, who was surprised by the voice of the man who is supposed to receive the aforementioned love letter, stood

up and told him "its something i-important you dont need to k-know".

but of course they weren't the only one in the class this time as Yui was there too, seeing the scene. like a bee

attracted to a flower she buzzes to her fellow club mates and asked "Yukinon!? its rare for you to visit our class"

Yukinoshita now cornered by her two club members in a class not her own, holding a love letter for the man infront

of him, does not know what to do. since this situation is something that she has no experience in it at all.

without the love letter she would be fine to talk herself out but she is not for she is currently panicking.

trying to snap out of it and think of a way to get out of the class and fix the love letter she came up with a plan.

Talk my way out by excuses, fix my letter then place it in Hachiman's table.

thinking about this she immediately put it into action, "oh. Yuigahama-san I just forgo-". but she was interrupted by

a high-pitched voice that is weirdly not hurting in the ears. "What is that pink letter your holding?"

Yukinoshita now Frozen yet again and mentally unprepared, "O-oh thi-this? its something important for.. the club..?"

Hachiman who is feeling left out speaks "that's what she said, also get out of here since the teacher will be coming soon"

Like on signal, Yukinoshita took this as a chance to escape the class hastily runs out of the class. as both hachiman

and Yuigahama thought in unison "she is unusual today"

But as freedom was almost at yukinoshita's grasp, she suddenly bumped unto someone with such force due to her fast

walking to someone with a peculiar blonde hair.

Yukinoshita who was still panicking was surprised at this and being careless, dropped the Scented Pink Love Letter.

at this moment she is confused as whom would be coming at the door, she was sure it was a female since she felt something

soft.

"huh? yukinoshita-san?" a confused voice echoed in her ears, it was none other than the so called queen-bee

(as would hachiman call her) is standing infront of her.

but, she wasnt alone as the queen bee is supported by her loyal bodyguard who is also a fan of hardcore male action.

it was Ebina, who so was curious and nice enough to pick up the Love Letter Of Course!, "huh? whats this?"

Like it was on Cue, Yukinoshita Grabbed it from her hands with such speed and said the words "Itssomethingimportant". and Ran off

As she disappears from sight leaving hachiman, yuigahama, yumiko and ebina, they thought in unison. "She is unusual today".

Yukinoshita, who is now trying to calm herself walks to the class with sweat on her face who is really uncharacter-like of her.

entering her class the teacher notices this and asks the young lady "Yukinoshita-san where have you been going without permission?".

she didnt care anymore, she just wanted to sit down on her table, but she still needs an excuse to do that first.

thanks to her gender advantage she said "I needed to change." with this the teacher understood it without delving

in the situation more.

as she sat down on her chair, she felt exhausted. being stressed out by studying she is used to, but being stressed

out socially she isn't, ignoring the matter she tries to focus on the teacher.

She looked under her seat, nothing, she checked her pockets, nothing, she checked her bag, nothing. nothing it wasnt here,

its nowhere to be seen. "I..dont have it"

Yukinoshita, who was calm a minute ago, now is sweating and about to panic. "I..Its not HERE" she thought, trying not to attract attention.

She Then Grabbed her bag and started thinking "Where is it where is it where is it"

Fast Walking outside the hall, she went to Hachiman's Class. it was far but since school is over it was crowded.

But thanks to her Small body frame she was able to maneuver out of it.

Reaching the class, it was too late. no one was there everyone left already. "The Letter. it, it should be on my pockets but its now go-"

She became quiet as she was interrupted by the reflection of a certain silver-blue-haired delinquent who is not taking up scholarship by the way.

She was surprised since she was sure no one is in the room but she is apparently in the corner fixing her things.

Yukinoshita tries to call her "uhm.. Kawa...Kawa..", "Kawasaki"

"Un, sorry, Kawasaki-san" Embarrassed, Yukinoshita Asks her "Did you see a pink lett-" interrupted again, this is so unlikely of her.

"Pink Letter? ye-yeah i found it earlier when i was on the way to class"

Yukinoshita shocked and relieved at the same time, asked her immediately "Di-DID YOU OPEN IT?" it came out rough, the Blue Haired girl

was surprised at this "AH Uhmm. Ye-yeas look im sorry uhm i didn't know you had feeli-"

"P-PLEASE Don't continue or i cant take it please dont tell anyone, please dont tell anyone" she asked of her,

Kawasaki who is currently surprised at this cant help but also feel embarrassed by the situation she is in.

"Yu-yukinoshita-san i-its ok you can raise your head"

she cant take it, someone read it besides him, someone in his class discovered that she liked him, it was too much.

'But... it was only one person yes', she thought.

if its just one person its alright, right?

"huh? Yukinoshita-Senpai?" a voice called out.

Right?

* * *

First time posting this terribly written fan-fiction, criticism is accepted though i fear i wont be continuing this anytime soon since it just suddenly came up while day dreaming. also the fact that i ship saki and 8man and making this fanfic makes me feel bad.


End file.
